Opowieść o moim marzeniu, aka ekscesy mojego umysłu
by SilentViperFanPL
Summary: O czym to jest? Ja, jako główny bohater, stworzyłem nowy wszechświat/wymiar- Świat Kung Fu Pandy. Robiąc to, aby spełnić swoje marzenia, przeżywając różne przygody, chcąc-nie chcąc, moje poczynania sprawią, że rzeczywistość nie będzie dla obu wszechświatów już takie sama. Jest to próba osadzenia świata z filmu jako alternatywny wymiar, który zaczyna istnieć równolegle obok naszego.
1. Prolog

Nieważne jaki jest rok, jest niezbyt odległa przyszłość. Powiedzmy, że jest rok 2019. Nie obchodzi mnie sytuacja polityczna w tamtym czasie. Może Rosja dokonała kolejnych agresji na kraje nadbałtyckie. Może Ukraina przestała istnieć. Ważne ,że założyłem firmę która... stworzyła wymiar Kung Fu Pandy. Okazało się już w tym roku to możliwe. Sfinansowano mój szalony projekt a mnie już dawno temu uznano za chorego psychicznie przez hejterów. Miałem jednak najlepsze zaplecze technologiczne na świecie a to dzięki pomocy finansowej USA- budżet mojej firmy wyniósł kilka miliardów dolarów. Po co mnie tak hojnie zasponsorowano? To się okaże później.

Najlepsze superkomputery i najtęższe umysły specjalistów z różnych dziedzin pracowały przy moim niezwykłym projekcie. Miałem kanał na YouTub'ie z kilkuset tysiącami widzów. A, no i oczywiście dużo wcześniej uzyskałem wszelkie prawa od Dreamworks do użytku ich "własności intelektualnych". Nareszcie! Po wielu miesiącach karkołomnych prac w końcu się udało- stworzyłem własne uniwersum tego wirtualnego świata który mogłem zakosztować wszystkimi zmysłami- bez żadnego sprzętu który się zakłada i innych gadżetów. Po prostu, stworzyłem świat tak naturalny jak nasz.

Potęga TECHNIKI! Oczywiście nie chciałem się z tym z nikim dzielić, bo kto dzieliłby się z kimkolwiek dziełem swojego życia?! No co? Wszyscy pracownicy otrzymali solidne wynagrodzenie, entuzjaści mogą sobie poczekać, a ci którzy drwili z mojego marzenia niech się walą.

Do świata mogłem wejść, używając prototypu urządzenia podobnego wyglądem do nietypowego smartfona. Urządzenie pozwalało mi teleportować się do każdego miejsca na tamtym świecie, ale wpierw musiałem znać współrzędne miejsca,mogłem zapisać też tą pozycję na której już jestem- domyślnym ustawieniem, czyli jedynym miejscem do którego z początku mogłem się teleportować był środek wioski w Dolinie (S)Pokoju.

Tego epickiego, letniego dnia po raz pierwszy dane mi było użyć "portalu".

- Bądź ostrożny- Powiedział człowiek w białym fartuchu, mój bardzo zaufany pracownik.

- Wrócę jak tylko porozmawiam z Piątką - Odparłem obracając się za siebie. Uruchomiłem portal. Popatrzyłem w niewyraźną taflę z niewypowiedzianą ekscytacją, ale i z przerażeniem.

- "Co też oni sobie wszyscy pomyślą, gdy tam przybędę?"- Ta myśl nie dawała mi spokoju. No cóż, raz się żyje. Po to całe życie walczyłem.

Weszedłem i z rozmytego obrazu wyłoniła się ta dobrze znana nam wioska. Poczułem zapach świeższego, wilgotniejszego i cieplejszego powietrza. Oślepiło mnie słońce. Było południe. Kilku wieśniaków będących po mojej lewej- gęsi i świnie, zauważyło niezwykłego gościa, i wydało cichy okrzyk zdumienia.

- "Jest tak jak sobie wyobrażałem"-pomyślałem z dumą.

Przełamawszy swoją wrodzoną nieśmiałość podszedłem powoli do jednego z nich, i zapytałem:

- Nie mam złych zamiarów. Powiedzcie mi jak mogę się dostać do Jadeitowego Pałacu?-

Jeden gąsior odpowiedział niepewnie:

- Witaj Nieznajomy, Jadeitowy Pałac jest tam- Pokazał mi palcem, a właściwie skrzydłem, a ja obróciłem się w tamtą stronę za siebie.

- Wiesz czy będę mógł się tam dostać bez pozwolenia?-

- Ja nie wiem panie,- odparł gąsior-Mistrzowie pozwalają czasem nam zwiedzać Pałac podczas jakichś uroczystości, ale nie sądzę aby teraz mieli czas zajmować się czymś innym niż ćwiczeniami.-

- Dzięki za informacje, do widzenia! - starałem się powiedzieć uprzejmym tonem.

Dałem znać moim ludziom po drugiej stronie portalu który ciągle był otwarty, że wszystko w porządku, zamknąłem portal, i poszedłem w stronę końca ulica, gdzie zaczynały się te wielkie schody prowadzące do mojego celu.

Idąc, zerknąłem nerwowo na restaurację pana Pinga, która znajdowała się po mojej prawej, gdyż mógł być tam nasz dobrze znany Po i sporo mieszkańców, a ja nie chciałem wzbudzać zbyt dużej uwagi, przynajmniej na razie. Nie należałem bowiem do ludzi którzy dobrze znoszą presję otoczenia.

Ci wieśniacy których spotkałem na początku, ciągle się na mnie gapili i zaczęli prowadzić ożywione rozmowy, zapewne o mnie. Na szczęście w restauracji nie było pandy, więc mogłem w miarę spokojnie iść dalej. W środku zobaczyłem pana Pinga, który mnie nie zauważył, bo był zajęty gotowaniem, oraz 2 króliki odwrócone do mnie plecami. Poszedłem dalej, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zaciekawionych moją osobą. Słychać było szepty dotyczące mnie.

- "Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, że mieszkańcy zareagowali tak jak powinni"- pomyślałem. Dotarłem do schodów, przystanąłem, zaciągnąłem się pełną piersią świeżym powietrzem i powiedziałem:

- Kraino Marzeń, nadchodzę!

* * *

><p>Napisałem to, ponieważ już od dłuższego czasu o czymś takim często myślałem. Jest to moja pierwsza fanfikcja, bardzo proszę o konstruktywne komentarze, co wy sądzicie o całej fabule. Jeśli będzie pozytywny odzew, a przede wszystkim inspiracja i chęć, to będę kontynuował.Tak w ogóle to ten tekst w większości nie zmieniony był pisany na smartfonie. Mam nadzieję, że nie robię błędów w konstrukcji dialogów.<p>

**Nie mogę się doczekać waszych kolejnych wyświetleń!**

Mogą pojawić się odwołania do memów i, ogólnie mówiąc, wytworów ludzkiej kultury. Będzie ciekawie i śmiesznie, czasem filozoficznie .  
>Jeśli są jakieś niejasności dotyczące tego co przeczytaliście, to pytajcie.<p>

W następnym rozdziale Ja, jako główna postać, idę do Jadeitowego Pałacu, aby powiedzieć głównym bohaterom serialu, o tym, że są wytworami ludzkiej wyobraźni. Zanim jednak tam dojdę, będę komentował kilka rzeczy dotyczących serialu, i wyjaśniał parę technicznych spraw. Uważam, iż jest to konieczne aby fabuła mogła się rozwinąć. :)


	2. Relfeksje

- Okej, to już ponad 400 schodów, a ja nie jestem ani w połowie!- wysapałem i przystanąłem na chwilę. -Po co oni budowali to tak wysoko w górach?

Po chwili myślenia:

- „Już pamiętam. Oogway kazał wybudować ten Pałac, aby więzić demony znajdującej się pod tą górą. Ale zaraz,... przecież cała ta góra została zniszczona..."

Kto oglądał wszystkie odcinki „Legend o Niezwykłości" to powinien wiedzieć, że w odcinku „Wejście Smoka" cały Pałac został zrównany z ziemią. Ba, żeby tylko z ziemią! Z połowy góry został jeden, wielki krater.

- Okeeejj… fuck logic. Lepiej nie przejmować się takimi szczegółami, chociaż przecież to bez sensu...

Zrezygnowałem z dalszego liczenia schodów, i ruszyłem dalej starając się nie zważać na ten logiczny problem…

Idąc dalej pomyślałem o doskonałości swojego dzieła, doskonałego w każdym calu, od gleby, przez orientalną roślinność, po samoświadomość wszystkich istot żywych. A wszystko to w bajecznej, acz fotorealistycznej grafice. Załóżmy, że wszystko zostało stworzone tak doskonale, jakby sam Pan Bóg to stworzył. No co? Mam prawo, żeby tak było. W końcu to _moje_ marzenie, którego istnienie nie zależy ode mnie. Ja go nie wybierałem, tylko je opisuję, drodzy czytelnicy.

Musicie wiedzieć, że nie nadzorowałem tworzenia świata pod kątem geopolitycznym przyrodniczym, teologicznym i fizycznym, a to dlatego, że nie chciałem sobie psuć zabawy z odkrywania tego świata. To 2 pobliskie superkomputery odwaliły całą robotę z kreowaniem spraw wykraczających poza ludzką wyobraźnię, częściowo tych rzeczy o których powiedziałem wcześniej, ale przede wszystkim: osobowości wszystkich istot świadomych; tym, co było na świecie poza akcją w kanonie; a także tworzeniem przyszłych wrogów, i metafizyką. Cokolwiek to ostatnie znaczy, lol, ale to chyba nauka o rzeczach duchowych/magicznych mogących mieć wpływ na fizykę, czyli te całe Chi, i te sprawy. Jeśli się mylę, możecie mnie poprawić. Zapytacie pewnie jak to możliwe? Otóż udało się to dzięki najnowszym odkryciom w dziedzinie fizyki kwantowej, czyli związku informacji z materią, czy coś takiego. Nie jestem w tym ekspertem.

Nie pozwoliłem na wyjście trzeciej części Kung Fu Pandy bo wykupiłem od Dreamworks ich spóźniony projekt. Muahaha! Zdecydowana większość entuzjastów i ja chcieliśmy, aby ten świat został pokazany w taki sposób jak w kanonie (Czyli jak w 2. pełnometrażowych filmach, świątecznym specjalu, i wszystkich odcinkach „Legend o Niezwykłości").

Nie miałem więc wpływu na żadne wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Choć z drugiej strony, szkoda, mógłbym to np. ja pokonać Ke-Pa i zrobić z siebie bohatera. Niebezpośrednio, bo nie mogłem nikogo wprawdzie jednym poleceniem zabić, ale mogłem "skalibrować" świat na korzyść dobra(lub zła), albo stworzyć potężną broń zdolną go pokonać. Mogłem też uczynić się nadczłowiekiem w tym świecie, czy też, sprawić żebym z góry był czczony prawie jak bóstwo.

Czułem z tego powodu lekki żal. Ale nie! Nie chciałem iść na łatwiznę! To nie w moim stylu! Brzydziłbym się zrobieniem czegoś takiego. Wszystko miało być takie jak w oryginalnym świecie.

To wszystko co powinniście na razie wiedzieć, aby zrozumieć tło akcji.

Dość tych technicznych wyjaśnień, teraz musiałem wymyślić jak dostać się do Pałacu. Wiedziałem o czym będę rozmawiał z Piątką i Po, tylko najpierw będę musiał się do nich dostać.

- Może powinienem spytać tego trąbalskiego Komisarza, który kiedyś zabronił im Kung-fu? Aa, nie chce mi się już schodzić- gadałem do siebie.

- „Uff, ciepło!"

A miałem na sobie tylko pomarańczowy podkoszulek, beżowe skrócone spodnie i jakieś adidasy. Ten klimat był znacznie cieplejszy niż w Polsce. Tak w ogóle, to że jestem pracownikiem umysłowym to nie znaczy, że muszę się ubierać „na galowo" bo w końcu jestem szefem samego siebie.

Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni smartfona, tego osobistego. Prototypowe urządzenie miałem w drugiej. Spojrzałem na godzinę. „12:33", „Sieć niedostępna"

- „Jakżeby inaczej"- pomyślałem.

Odczuwałem już zmęczenie. Teraz już wiem, jak musi się czuć Po, gdy wchodzi po tych gigantycznych schodach. Nie wiem jak on mógł to wytrzymać, gdy za karę musiał z Żurawiem przebyć tę odległość sto razy! Pewnie połowa ludzkich maratończyków nie wytrzymałaby tego skwaru i różnicy wysokości!

- "W ogóle co to za pomysł był z tą gospodą?"

Na szczęście zbliżałem się już do zewnętrznego dziedzińca. Brama była zamknięta. Jeszcze tylko 50…20…10 metrów.

I jestem. Mogłem teraz odpocząć i podziwiać widoki. Było stąd widać całą wioskę. Na oko jej zabudowania miały 300 metrów szerokości i 200 długości. Za wioską ciągnął się bambusowy las a w oddali mogłem zobaczyć kilka równie stromych gór. Gdzieniegdzie było widać jakieś dziwne drzewa.

Wokół mnie były omszone głazy i za którymi było dość strome urwisko, mur miał 3 metry wysokości, nie mogłem więc inaczej wejść jak tylko bramą. Ta była zamknięta.

Stuknąłem kilka razy kołatką. Nic. Stuknąłem znowu, tym razem głośniej. Po chwili słyszałem dźwięk kopyt zbliżających się do okienka, tego samego, przez które Po próbował podpatrzeć ceremonię wybierania Smoczego Wojownika. Wyłoniła się stamtąd barania twarz.

- Mistrz Po nie przyjmuje teraz autogra… cooo? Kim jesteś?!- Przerwał i prawie krzyknął zaskoczony baran, gdy mnie zobaczył z okienka.

- Człowiekiem. I przyjacielem.- Odpowiedziałem powoli i uprzejmie.

- Yyy… Nigdy nie widziałem tu kogoś takiego jak ty. W każdym razie… czego chcesz?

Byłem trochę zakłopotany. Skoro jest tu odźwierny, to przecież chyba nie każdy może tu wchodzić, kiedy się mu podoba. Ten fakt niepokoił mnie już wcześniej. Na szczęście, będąc niezwykłym gościem w tej krainie, powinienem łatwo go przekonać do wpuszczenia mnie. Na pewno dam radę.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać z Potężną Piątką.

- Mistrz Shifu kazał, aby nie przeszkadzano reszcie mistrzów w treningach.- Z jego twarzy powoli znikało zakłopotanie.

- Jestem pewien, że będą chcieli porozmawiać z kimś takim jak ja. – Chyba nieświadomie udawałem ton pewnego siebie i mającego coś ważnego do przekazania.

Po chwili namysłu odparł:

- Wiesz co? Mistrzowie pewnie też nigdy nie słyszeli o żadnych… człowiekach?

- Ludziach- Poprawiłem go.

- Ludziach… Więc myślę, że skoro jest to coś ważnego, to nie powinienem mieć nic do stracenia, jeśli cię wpuszczę.

- Dziękuję.

- „Jakoś poszło"- Pomyślałem z niecierpliwością.

Zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka i otworzył mi bramę. Wielkie wrota skrzypnęły, a ja wszedłem i po kilku krokach zatrzymałem się aby przyjrzeć się dziedzińcowi.

Teraz zauważyłem, że baran jest ubrany w pomarańczową… tunikę, przepaskę? Miał jakieś 120 cm wzrostu, ja miałem, powiedzmy, 174. (Na razie jestem młodszy, więc niższy).

Jak to bywa z powodu częstej pracy przy komputerze i pracy umysłowej, moja kondycja i umięśnienie były raczej słabe. Moja waga? Jakieś 62 kg. Raczej niedowaga. Ale teraz gdy skończyłem dzieło swojego życia, mogłem wziąć się już za siebie. Pominąłem jakiś element wyglądu? Włosy. Mam krótkie, ciemnobrązowe włosy. Teraz znacie cały mój wygląd.

Stoję na zewnętrznym dziedzińcu i oglądam „trybuny" na których mogli zasiadać zwykli mieszkańcy podczas pałacowych uroczystości. Wszystko wyraźnie w chińskim stylu. Stałem na gładkich, kamiennych płytkach. To tutaj wszystko się zaczęło.

Ale teraz to jest mało istotne. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni swój prototyp urządzenia teleportacyjnego, i zapisałem obecne położenie, abym nie musiał tu wchodzić niepotrzebnie po raz kolejny.

Baran w tym czasie zamknął bramę i poszedł gdzieś na ubocze.

Ja zaś poszedłem dalej w stronę wewnętrznego dziedzińca, mijając dwa złote posągi chińskich smoków. Już tylko jakieś dwie minuty drogi. Teraz czekało mnie to, co zawsze chciałem zrobić, a nie słyszałem aby ktokolwiek coś takiego robił w swoich fanfikcjach: Chciałem uświadomić, naszych protagonistów, że są tylko wytworem _ludzkiej wyobraźni_. A przynajmniej do dzisiaj. W jaki sposób miałem im to powiedzieć?

- „Spokojnie Szymonie, 3-4 lata temu napisałeś swoją pierwszą fan fikcję (Tak, właśnie tą!). Na pewno sobie jakoś poradzisz.- Myślałem nerwowo.

Teraz znacie już moje imię. To chyba wszystko, co powinniście o mnie wiedzieć.

Aby się odstresować, zacząłem myśleć o czymś niepoważnym. Przypomniał mi się jeden z polskich hitów Youtube'a sprzed kilku lat(Pamiętajcie, że akcja dzieje się kilka lat wprzód)- „Kumitsu w wykonaniu żula Marka"

Zaśmiałem się cicho do siebie. „Bruce Lee karate mistrz nigdy nie uderza z prawej", „Szybkość czasu", „ostatnia walka- na twardym", „żmija zabija nieboszczyka"- przypominały mi się te rozbrajające teksty podchmielonego wojownika żmii.

- „Ciekawe jak zareagowałby ten człowiek, gdyby poznał prawdziwego „Mistrza Żmiję", a raczej… Mistrzyni."

Ale pewnie jeszcze ciekawsza byłaby reakcja Po. Lub Jej reakcja! Oj, będzie się działo!

Gdybym tylko zechciał się podzielić swoim wynalazkiem, to mógłbym ich ze sobą zapoznać, a to nieprędko zamierzałem. To miała być na razie tajemnica, nie chciałem rozgłosu. Oficjalnie to w czym przebywam, to na papierze moja własność prywatna.

Może to zabrzmieć źle, ale teoretycznie, nawet tutejsi mieszkańcy i wszystkie zasoby naturalne są moją własnością. Ale spokojnie, nie chciałem nikogo zniewalać, wyrządzać świadomie tutaj innym zło. Absolutnie! Przeciwnie, chciałem chronić ten świat przed wykorzystaniem tutejszych zasobów naturalnych, gdyby głowy mocarstw ostrzyły sobie zęby na tutejsze skarby. Skoro transfer materii z naszego świata na ten świat był możliwy, to w drugą stronę to też działało. No, w ostateczności, pozwoliłbym Polakom na niewielką eksploatację, aby utrzeć nosa Rosji, USA i innym potężnym państwom i wesprzeć własny kraj. Zdziwią się inne kraje, że w tej małej, niepozornej Polsce, dokonano takiego odkrycia w dziedzinie informatyki i fizyki, gdy się już dowiedzą. Niestety, jak się później okaże, przedwcześnie.

Jednak co do badania tego świata, to mógłbym je udostępnić naukowcom. Z chęcią zobaczyłbym też wyczyny naszych bohaterów w programach TV, takich jak „Sztuka walki okiem nauki". Z pewnością mogliby również pobić dziesiątki rekordów Guinessa. Oczywiście, musiałbym najpierw namówić do tego Potężną Piątkę i Po.

Byłem już w połowie. Nagle usłyszałem od strony Pałacu cichy, jakby jakiś stłumiony znajomy krzyk. Potem, znowu. Być może był to dźwięk Po, który ostro trenował lub obrywał od kogoś.

- „Jak zwykle wpakował się w kłopoty?"- Pomyślałem nieco podekscytowany usłyszeniem pierwszego znajomego głosu, ale jednocześnie znudzony, nie wiadomo dlaczego.

I ostatni stopień. Nareszcie. Stanąłem na idealnie gładkich płytkach, a nade mną górował Pałac. Po raz kolejny zapisałem lokalizację.

- "Hmm, a gdzie teraz"?- Pomyślałem.

* * *

><p>I tutaj kończą się schody do pałacu, a zaczynają się dla mnie, schody w budowaniu dalszej fabuły. Bowiem nie mam pomysłu na nią, po tym jak już przyjdę po raz drugi do tego świata! Poza tym, Dreamworks nie udostępniło nigdy żadnych map terenu, więc nie wiem też, gdzie co jest oficjalnie! Przede wszystkim chodzi mi o kompleks Pałacowy.<p>

Sporym problemem jest bycie jednocześnie autorem, narratorem i główną postacią. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ja, jako główna postać mogę pytać Mistrzów o rzeczy, na które ani kanon, ani fanon nie udzielił odpowiedzi, przyda mi się każda wasza pomoc.

Kolejnym problemem są pytania, na które już są odpowiedzi- i tu jest paradoks, bo żeby się o tamtym lub „siamtym" dowiedzieć, będę musiał przeszukać np. KFP wiki, a ponieważ ja jestem główną postacią, takie zapytania nie mają sensu, bo ja już będę znał na nie odpowiedź po sprawdzeniu.

Może macie jakiś pomysł, aby rozwiązać ten problem? Napiszcie w o tym w komentarzach. Możecie też pisać mi w prywatnych wiadomościach na temat waszych pomysłów odnośnie fabuły. Następne rozdziały prawdopodobnie będą krótsze.

Chciałbym też podziękować użytkowniczce **Lola3934**, za wszelakie wsparcie techniczne i polecenie mnie. :D

Jest to dla mnie pierwszy, i bardzo trudny fanfik więc proszę o wasze wsparcie i komentarze. :)


End file.
